The Wrong Choices—and then, the right one
by sunsetpurple
Summary: Ginny gets married, but makes a couple of wrong choices that change her life forever. But in the end, one right choice will readjust her life again. This time, for good. First fanfic!


The Wrong Choices—and then, the right one

Disclaimer: Sadly, I didn't write, nor do I own, any part of the Harry Potter universe, or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this; I'd be busy working on the 7th book!

A/N- Hey, this is my first fanfic. So be nice! But do tell me what you think of it! I know it's not a lot…but it's only the first chapter! AND- I've combined chapters 1 and 2, so Chapter 2 is new. Really.

Thanks to **The Phoenix of Dumbledore** and **SuGaRLiLy** for reviewing!

-----

Chapter 1

"Ginerva Molly Weasly, get down here right now!" Molly yelled for the fourth time that fateful morning.

Ginny sighed. It was the day before her wedding, and her mother was already wired, although it was only eight in the morning, on a Saturday. Honestly, how does that woman have so much energy_? It must be because of having all those boys in the house_, she mused.

"Alright mom, I'll be down in a sec!" Ginny shouted back down to her mom_. Well, time to get back to reality. _Only one day left before my big wedding! To whom, you may ask. Well, of course, it's to Harry Potter. Who is there in this world that my mother AND all six of my brothers would actually approve of?

And so, Ginny walked down those rickety stairs of the Burrow, and went down to breakfast. And would you look at that, the whole family was there. It's amazing! _Hm. It must be because my wedding's tomorrow or something. Plus the fact that it's summer…_

"'Morning, Gin. Ready for another day of wedding planning?" Ron asked, quite tiredly. Unsurprisingly, he was still shoveling tons of food into his mouth at the same time. Mother then handed me a plate filled with bacon, potatoes, eggs, biscuits, you name it, and it's on there. The plate was the size of a serving tray. Sigh. _Why_ does my family eat so much??

"Yup, I'm so glad all the prep work for it'll be all done tomorrow," I answered, and I continued eating all that delicious bacon. Fattening, I know. But it's soo good! Just when I'm getting into eating all of it, Ron just has to go and steal half of it.

"Ron! Stop stealing my food! Heesh. You eat enough as it is."

"But Gin, it's so good! And besides, I need do need energy for all the work I'm doing today, just for your wedding," Ron whined. I just rolled my eyes, and didn't bother with a response. I mean, what did I expect? A bunch of apologies from my still over-gangly brother? Not.

Later that Day: Diagon Alley

"Hey Hermione! Ready for the wedding?" I asked.

"Hey Gin. Of course I'm ready for your wedding! Thanks for making me your bridesmaid, by the way. I never had the chance to tell you that before, with all the decorating and stuff we were doing," the brown-but-not-out of control-haired girl replied.

"No problem, Hermione. I mean, you're my best friend! How can I NOT make you my bridesmaid?" The two of us laughed, and fell into a comfortable silence.

Ah, another beautiful day to go shopping…I hope tomorrow has good weather, too. Otherwise they wedding would be soooo crowded if we moved it inside. I sure hope this weather holds up. Anyway. Where's Madam Malkins'? I need to make sure my dress is just perfect before the wedding…

"Umph! Watch where you're going, you klutz!" The blond looked up. "Oh, it's you, Weasley. Or should I say, Mrs. Potter? " he sneered.

Ugh. It's Malfoy. Mr. Pretty-Boy-That-Thinks-He's-King-of-the-World Malfoy. Just what I wanted today. Oh, yay, a chance to annoy him! Haha.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I know you're just jealous, aren't you, sweetie," I simpered. Ha! Beat that.

"Eww. Why the hell would I be jealous of Potter? I mean, really. Who in their right mind would want to marry YOU?"

I smirked. "Why, Harry would. And so would you. But that wasn't what I meant. I actually meant something else…"

"And that is…?" Draco asked whilst tapping his foot.

"My, my, aren't we an impatient soul?" I asked. "If you count what you have a soul."

"Just tell me, dammit!"

I sighed. This is just too good! "Well you see, I actually meant that you were jealous of me, because I get to be the one who marries Harry, and not you. I mean, everyone at Hogwarts knew that you were just jealous of how good friends we Weasley's are with the Harry Potter, and just how much you want him."

"WHAATTT? Are you saying that I'm gay?!?!?" Draco shouted.

Suddenly, the whole street of Diagon Alley went quiet for a moment, and stared at Malfoy. Then it all broke into whispers that Malfoy was gay…. mhahhaha. And guess what he did? He glared at them. Yes, he just _glared_ at them. Nothing else. But everyone went quiet. Hm. He must have learned that from Snape.

Anyway. Back to the story.

"Why Draco darling, of _course _I'm not saying that you're gay. I'm simply implying it. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my fitting," I responded, and walked away, nose in the air, with Hermione in tow, and left Draco spluttering.

Ten steps later, Hermione and I burst into laughter.

In between bursts of laughter, Hermione was able to squeeze in, "My god, Gin, when'd you learn to do that sneer? It was so Malfoy-like; it was scary! And then that whole gay thing…"

"Oh, I dunno. It must have been because of his repulsiveness. And he is gay! I mean, what normal guy cares so much about his hair?" I responded. "Anyway, come-on. We really do have to get to Malkin's or we'll be late and miss our appointment!"

And so we ran to Madame Malkin's, only to find it closed for an emergency. And my wedding was tomorrow! What was a girl going to do?

A/N: Hey again. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review, either way!

♥sunsetpurple


End file.
